1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a network printing method for printing documents on the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
On the Internet, we use browser to view and print the web pages while needing. For example, you read an advertisement of a credit card in a newspaper, you are interested in it and want to apply. So you may call the bank, view the website of the bank or search the Internet to get an application form. Processing to get the application form is still a time-consuming and bored work, especially if you are a person who don't use computer or don't like it at all. So some convenient and alternative approaches are expected.